gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Rank Mercenaries
The Master Ranks Mercenaries are a group of professional mercenaries who do not possessed any formal raformal Rank of any Mercenaries. They were considered as celebrities in the mercenary world for their professionalism in both charisma and skills. Due to their reputations, some of them are considered legends by most mercenaries. Overview These legendary Mercenaries are one of the top figure in the mercenary world. Unlike any ordinary mercenary ranks (A,B,C,D,E,S), these legend have the authority to promote a Mercenary (ex:Jeanne) or to demote one (ex:Toura,Zanbenee). Due to their superhuman ceradibilites and charisma, these legends also rumored to be so strong that a single mercenary would worth a batalion of one nation's entire army. Despite their high rank and absolute authority, their position can be unstable from time to time and most of these position can be replaced by anyone who possesses a caliber or talent of Master Mercenaries. There are at least 3 ways to attain Master Rank. Among of which are, *Inheriting the title from a master through family ties. *Filling a vacant spot by retirement or death with the approval of at least three Master Ranks. *Killing a Master Rank and taking their place. Plot Meeting of the Thirteen Master Ranks With the Child Room's revival and the Teyotoyo incident known to public, Morito had to assemble all 13 (including himself and Mammon) Master Mercenaries in an emergency meeting. While originally held the meeting in Russia, Ann instead held the meeting in the Mikaido High School and with the heighten securities, she ensured Morito and other that the meeting would be free from interference. Prior the meeting, all 12 mercenaries, from old legends to new faces, arrived into the Meeting Hall. With an exception of Sakari, all twelve mercenaries were assemble at the Meeting Hall with each sides consisted with six mercenaries. However, everyone (except the right side Mercenaries) were surprised to see Sayuri took the Shogun's place and non-nonchalantly commenced the meeting. Before the meeting could even commence, Sayuri and Ann argued towards each other before Sayuri showed Sakari weeding ring, which Frida identified it and confirmed the Shogun's death. Jeanne attempted to assassinate Sayuri from behind . The meeting almost turned violent when Sayuri's mockery to Ann has prompted all mercenaries (except Morito and Simon) point their guns at each side. With Simon calling however, all mercenaries began to calmed down and the meeting began with Morito discussed about Child Room's revival. While Sayuri considered his claims as a "compliment", Morito continued as he reported that the vile organisation had six mercenaries as it's prominent allies. As the meeting continued, Sayuri and Ann were defending their philosophies when Sayuri claimed Mikado High School were also trained killers, which Ann denied as she the school did used any brainwashing as Sayuri did. Sol's and Chico's Attack onto Morito After the meeting, Ann had to muster the remaining six Master-Ranked Mercenaries as her supporters, while Morito would retrain his protege at a remote island during their Summer VacationManga Chapter 30. Coincidentally, Kotonoha and her friends were also asking Morito take them for their summer, in which Morito reluctantly complies. During the vacation however, an accident occurred when Morito was touched by an unknown light which caused him to suffer amnesia, whilst reverting to his child-like state. Meanwhile, Sol and Chico arrived to the island under Sayuri's order in attacking Morito, along with resurrected Salim, General Gaia and Rose Sisters. Members' Profile Current Member *While Sakari's whereabouts and status are remained unknown, Sayuri was see donning his cape and take his place at the meeting when Alex announces he is "late". This leads everyone believed that Sakari was either assassinated by Sayuri or retired for the "replacement". *Although introduced in chapter 33, Sis's real identity officially explained in Chapter 45 as Rena's dominant persona Juri. Former Masters Protégé Each master has at least 1 protégé at their side. **Salim was originally dead during one of his fatal mission until his resurrection via the Dead Language. However, his current role only served as an observer rather than fully affiliating himself with Sayuri and the Child Room; additionally, according to one chapterManga Chapter 33, his reasons to join Sol and Chico to the Summer Island was to see Toura's growth and (temporarily) reunites with Morito. ***Despite her enrollment under Ann's guidance , Rena actually served Ann's as her comrade instead of protege; additionally, her reason to be in the academy is to reunite with her father Trivia *While being the shortest Master-Rank Mercenary among the thirteen, Morito also has most Protégé under his wings which includes the former such as Salim and Alex. Currently, with Daigo changed into a woman, most of Morito's protégé are females. *Of all thirteen mercenaries, only Mammon, Chico, Sis, Sol and Borat are classified as unattended list. Their meeting would also be their first, and they also do not have any protégé besides them. Reference Category:Group Category:Characters Category:Master Rank Mercenary